Unnamed Humans (19th century)
List of unnamed Humans from the 19th century. Inhabitants of San Francisco Seaman The seaman was a crew member aboard a ocean-going merchant vessel. While in San Francisco, he played poker with Frederick La Rouque and Joe Falling Hawk. When Data asked to join the game, the seaman said he did not like easterners, Data replied that he was french. He would lose his money to Data in the game. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I") :Played by Ken Thorley. Forty-niner (beggar) The forty-niner was a citizen of San Francisco in 1893. He was a beggar who had become hurt in the war, and had consequently become an alcoholic. He was also suffering from tuberculosis. He met Data, who had been transported back in time while investigating the Devidians who were traveling back in time to steal Human neural energy. At first he thought Data was also a beggar, and he began to give Data pointers on what type of people he should hit up for a handout and what street corner he should go to. The forty-niner was killed while sleeping in an alley by a Devidian who stole his neural energy. (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part I) :Played by Jack Murdock. Roughneck The Roughneck was the first 19th century human that Data spoke to after being transported back to that era. He asked if the roughneck had seen two people with a snake. The roughneck would laugh and call Data a Frenchman. * (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part I") :Played by Michael Hungerford. Young reporter The Young reporter covered the fracas at a local infirmary between the Enterprise away team and the aliens from Devidia II who were killing humans in order to steal their neural energy. He would tell Samuel Clemens about it. He stated that a patient swore that two people disappeared, and that an albino had helped the people escape. Clemens knew that the albino was Data, and believed this was a prelude to an alien invasion from the future. He told the reporter this and said that he would supply the reporter with proof. * (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") :Played by Alexander Enberg. Male patient The Male patient was at a local infirmary that Dr. Crusher in 19th-century garb posed as a nurse. She discovered the aliens from Devidia II, who were in disguise as a doctor and a nurse and were stealing neural energy from cholera patients. A fight ensues, and the patient witnesses phaser fire, and watches the aliens disappear. He would tell his story to the police who did not believe him. * (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") :Played by Bill Cho Lee. Buggy driver The Buggy Driver drove Samuel Clemens as he attempted to intervene in what he thought was a invasion from the future led by Data. * (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") Doorman The Doorman was stationed at a party in the 19th century held for Guinan at which one of the guest was Samuel Clemens. Data who had been transported back to this era attempted to speak to her, but the doorman refused him entry, stating he was not on the guest list. When Data insisted he be admitted, the doorman threaten to call the police. Data would crash the party anyway. (TNG: Time's Arrow, Part I) Morgue attendant (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") Played by Van Epperson Humans, Unnamed (19th century) Humans, Unnamed (19th century) Unnamed (19th century)